Aberration
by FoxyKita16
Summary: Two girls have been transported to a place called Konohagakure. The reason why? No one knows. They'll have to confront an evil organizaiton to get the answers that they need.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

**"Who are they?" said a female voice.**

**"Are they lost?" said a male voice that seemed to be chewing on what seemed to be crunchy chips.**

**"I think we should take them to the Hokage and ask her what to do with them," said a deep voice. "Shikamaru, Choji."**

**"What a drag," said a third male voice.**

**The two boys named Choji and Shikamaru carried the two girls that were collapsed on the dirt floor in front of them and began walking to the Hokage's mansion with the man and girl behind them.**

**"Ramen..." murmured the girl with ocean blue highlights and mystifying black hair. **

**"What did she say?" asked Choji, who was carrying the girl with other girl with electric blue tipped black hair.**

**"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Asuma-sensei, Ino, go and report this to the Hokage. Choji and I will take them to the ramen shop," he added.**

**Shikamaru held out his free hand.**

**"What?" asked his sensei.**

**"Did you think I was going to pay out of my own pocket?"**

**Asuma dug into his pocket and handed Shikamaru a couple yen. Then, he and Ino jumped off to the Hokage mansion.**

**The girl over Choji's shoulder let out a big yawn as her eyes fluttered open.**

**"What are you doing you big PERVERT!"she yelled as she struggled to get free, then dropped to the ground.**

**The other girls' eyes open up sleepily and scanned around the village. Big red and white house, big tree, kids, ramen shop. Nose. Her eyes fully opened when her nose touched Shikamaru's.**

**"Let go of me!" she cried as she kneed him on the side. "Who are you?" she asked, panic in her eyes.**

**"We should be asking ****you**** that," Choji countered, still enjoying his crunchy potato chips.**

**"Where are we?" The other girl asked, observing the whole scene.**

**"Konohagakure" Shikamaru replied.**

**Both girls loosened up and asked, "Where?"**

**"Kono-whata?" the girl with the highlights said, followed by a small laugh.**

**"This is so weird. Let's go," her friend said as she grabbed her wrist.**

**They both started walking away when Choji called them back.**

**"What?" they asked, really annoyed.**

**"My name is Akimichi Choji, and this guy here is Nara Shikamaru."**

**They both stopped and turned around.**

**"Yukiko Tenshi. And this is Mousuka Mei," the blue-tipped haired girl replied.**

**"Where are you two from?" Choji asked.**

**"I don't know," Tenshi whispered back.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"I don't know," Mei repeated.**

**"What are you two talking about?" Shikamaru interrupted.**

**They exchanged a concerned look and said, "Nothing."**

**"I want some ramen," Mei said, trying to change the subject.**

**"What a drag," Shikamaru said for the third time already and led them to the shop.**

**They sat down and waited for their ramen.**

**"Why aren't you eating, Shika?" Tenshi asked.**

**"I'm not hungry" he replied, obviously irritated by the girl not putting on the honorific and the nickname.**

**The sweet smell of finished ramen filled the shop and Choji's mouth was starting to water.**

**One bowl for Tenshi, one for Mei, and four for Choji.**

**The three of them enjoyed their Ichiraku ramen as Shikamaru looked disgustingly at how they were scarfing down the noodles and soup. **_**Aren't girls supposed to have some sort of manners?**_** Shikamaru thought.**

**"When did you two get girlfriends?" the shop owner asked.**

**Tenshi and Mei spit out what they were eating and laughed. Poor Choji was drenched with the ramen.**

**"I know this may sound mean but no ****way****. My expectations are ways higher than this," Tenshi said.**

**"That's so mean, Tenshi-chan. You need to think about their feelings" Mei said, hands on her hips.**

**"Um, we're still here," Choji stated, wiping himself off with the towel the shop owner gave him.**

**"Oh, we're sorry," Tenshi said sarcastically.**

**She looked over at her friend, thinking she would talk back at her. Instead, Mei's eyes were turning a cloudy white and her blue/green eyes began to disappear.**

**Tenshi grabbed Mei's arms and began shaking her hardly. "Mei! Mei-chan, what's wrong?"**

**Panicked was in everybody's eyes. There wasn't a doctor anywhere in sight. What was happening?**

**"Akatsuki," Mei whispered, her eyes coming back to normal.**

**Tenshi embraced Mei tightly and thanked God that nothing was wrong.**

**"L-let go. I can't breathe!" Mei managed to choke out.**

**"Oh, gomen. What happened to you?" Tenshi asked, slowly getting back in her seat.**

**"Akatsuki," she said again.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"Someone kept on repeating that in my ear."**

**"Akatsuki?" Shikamaru finally said.**

**"But they're the enemy," Choji added.**

**"Enemy?" Tenshi said.**

**"How? They were really nice to me," Mei said.**

**"Now what's ****that**** supposed to mean? You're not making any sense," Tenshi complained.**

**"When I was, I guess you can say, out, it was like I was dreaming. There were these nine, ten guys who were surrounding us. Yes, you were there, too. They invited us into their home and gave us a room and everything. Then I felt someone shaking me and then the dream ended."**

**"That's kind of creepy," Choji said.**

**"We definatly need to go to the hokage now." Shikamaru said as he paid for the ramen.**

**"But," both Tenshi and Mei said.**

**"What?" Shikamaru looked outside and it was already dark.**

***~***

**Choji and Shikamaru led the girls to a hotel so they could spend the night. When they left, Tenshi spoke up.**

**"Do you think that's really going to happen?"**

**"What?" Mei said.**

**"That dream/vision thing you did. Do you think so?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"You don't know anything do you?"**

**"You don't either. Now tell me this: Is your name the only thing you can remember? Do you remember what you did yesterday? I think not."**

**"No..." she said, finally realizing herself that her memories had gone blank to her, "Do you think something is wrong with us? Like, our memories got wiped or something?"**

**"I think that Hokage person has something to do with this."**

**"We better leave before they come tomorrow," Tenshi said as she began pacing.**

**"Yes, we should. But where would we go?"**

**"First, we'll get out of this Konohaga-place. Then, we can just camp out."**

**"Ok..." Mei said nervously.**

**And with that, they jumped out the window and made their escape.**

_**To Be Continued In Chapter 2**_

_Kita-chan's Note's:_

_Well Hey! Nice to see that the first chapter is already out and ready to read!_

_Please feel free to read and comment and review and all that great stuff._

_If you read the bio, you would know that this account is shared by me and Foxy-chan._

_We'll be taking turns on doing chapters so since I was working on this one then,_

_you guessed it,_

_She'll be working on the next chapter._

_So until we meet again, ukki-wan!_


	2. How to Agree on a Plan

It was a fairly silent night in Konohagakure, with only a few guards on patrol. Occasionally, lovers would walk by, out for a midnight stroll supposedly. Within the crevices of some alleys held the druggies, who kept to themselves, most likely because of the shinobi that were out and about.

No one noticed two figures slipping through the shadows, not making a single sound. Once the figures had been spotted by a single boy, one with dark purple crescents underneath his eyes and a solemn face. They immediately stopped and he stared at them for a long moment, occasionally taking a drag of his cigarette. After one long tense moment, he turned and began walking away, muttering about weird girls popping out of shadows.

Tenshi let out a sigh of relief and quickly glanced behind her to Mei, who's eyes were darting around quickly, on the look out for any more people that had the smallest possibility of spotting them.

"Jeez, Mei," the girl with gray eyes breathed. "We're lucky it was just some druggie and not one of those ninja guys. We'd be freaking dead."

"I think I already knew that," Mei hissed back, glancing frantically at one of said ninja guys. "Hurry! One's coming this way!"

Cursing under hear breath Tenshi darted back into the shadows, a mildly irritated Mei following close behind.

"Do you have any idea on how do get out of here in the first place?" Tenshi whispered, glancing back at her black haired friend quizzically. "'Cause, believe me, I have no freaking idea."

"Well, no duh," Mei grumbled back, crossing her arms in an irate fashion. "But what are _we_ supposed to do about it, hm? Ask one of those ninja guys? Hell no. We're better off finding the exit ourselves. Now, let's think. According to what those two, Shika-something and that guy who likes the chips, said, this is a ninja village. And if it's a ninja village, there are probably guards, yes? We should either try to sneak past them, but the gate could possibly be closed, so that's out, or make up some story." She raised an eyebrow. "Any ideas?"

Tenshi hummed to herself, tapping her foot against the ground in a thoughtful manner. "Well.." she began. ".. We could be passing through? Just travelers, ya know? I don't think they'd let us through easy in the middle of the night, though. It'd be kinda suspicious." She sighed, running a hand through her own black locks and letting them fall back into place. "We should come up with different names or something. Make up a sob story." She shrugged. "I'm fresh outta ideas. You?"

Mei licked her lips, eyes narrowing. ".. We could tell them that our… Grandfather died. We're cousins who were just visiting and got a message. If they ask any questions, just think on your feet." Tenshi nodded, confirming that she had indeed understood. "All right. Let's get a move on."

An hour and a half later and a rather lengthy exploration of Kono-whatever, the twosome had finally found the gate. The first thing the two took note of was that it took a _fucking long ass time_ to find a stupid gate. Or so Tenshi said before being reprimanded by Mei and to not make so much damn noise.

Sneaking up to the gate, Tenshi had to hold back a loud guffaw at the sight of the two guards sleeping, face down on several papers. Mei shot her The Look and began to creep up to said guards, wondering how to go about waking them. What would happen if they reacted badly to being awoken abruptly and attacked? She should do this gently, ease them out of their sleep by-

Her thought process was cut short by Tenshi walking past, rolling her eyes as if to say _Let _me_ take care of this._ And she did. Though her method of slapping the table loudly and saying 'Wake up!' was questioned by Mei, it was nonetheless effective as the two snapped up immediately, a piece of paper sticking to the cheek of one's who had a bandage across his nose. The looked around quickly, as if panicking, before their eyes came to rest on the two girls in front of them. The paper peeled off of the man's face and he grabbed it hastily before placing it with the rest of them. The other one with something on his chin coughed, embarrassed, before asking, "Um, yes, can we help you?" Mei sighed and said briskly, "We need through the gate. Our grandfather has died and we are to go and help with the funeral."

The man nodded and the one with the bandage said, "We'll, that's unfortunate. Where is he being buried?"

Thinking quickly, Tenshi answered with "To the North. The next village up." She adopted a glum expression. The man looked somewhat suspicious but nodded anyways. "All right. We'll get the guards up a the top to open the gate. Have a safe travel." And with that, he stepped out of the stall and crouched down, before springing back up in a leap, landing on a side of the wall and running the rest of the way up. Tenshi stared up at him in amazement. That was fucking _cool._

A moment later the gate swung open slowly, surprisingly quiet. The man who had remained at the desk waved to the two. "Good luck on your travel. I send my condolences to your family."

"Thank you," Mei said, bowing before straightening up once more and walked out of the gate, Tenshi following closely behind.

As they got farther away from the village, the gate began to close and Tenshi glanced back curiously. "You know," she said to her friend who raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, "that one with the thing on his chin was kinda cute. I wonder what his name is.."

Mei snorted in disbelief, shooting her friend a disapproving look. "We just got away from that village and you're crushing on the gatekeeper? Nice, Tenshi. Real nice." The blue tipped girl stuck her tongue out childishly. "Ah, shaddap Mei. You know he was cute, too." Abruptly changing the subject, she inquired, "Well, now that we've gotten away from the village, what are we gonna do now? Camp out?"

Mei shook her head in a negative. "No. For now, we'll keep moving. When they realize we're gone they might send out scouts. You really want to go back there?" She turned, raising the other eyebrow. "Because I don't. We don't know if we can trust this Hokage person or not. We'd best trust ourselves for now."

Tenshi sighed wearily. "Well, if we can't trust them, who can we? The people in your _vision?_" she taunted, wiggling her fingers. She stared in disbelief as Mei bit her lower lip. "Wait wait, back up just a sec. You're not seriously _thinking_ about trusting them, are you? We don't even know if they're real!"

"Actually, we do," Mei retorted. "Remember when those two said they were the enemy? Obviously, they're real. I think it was the.. Akatsaku? Akatsuka? Akatsuki? Yeah, I think it was the last one.."

This did not register in Tenshi's brain, as she was too busy wondering if her friend had lost her sanity sometime between their arrival here and now. "Uh, Mei? They _did_ say enemy, you know. Enemy equals big no-no."

"Yes, but how do we know the people who found us first weren't the bad guys, hm? These Akatsuki people could be the good ones, that's why the two back there called them 'the enemy'. Face it, Tenshi. We don't know who to trust, who to turn to. We might as well go to these ones."

That was it. Something was wrong with her friend. Seriously wrong. "Mei, I think you need to see a psychiatrist. Now."

Mei rolled her eyes in frustration, glowering at the other girl. "Didn't you hear a word of what I just said?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. That's why we need to get you some sort of professional help. Besides, how are we supposed to find them? We have no freaking clue where we are, in the first place. How the hell are we supposed to do that, huh? Any more _brilliant_ ideas in that head of yours?"

"You're starting to piss me off!" Mei snapped, glaring threateningly. "And where are your ideas, hm? You haven't even got the slightest idea of what we're supposed to do after escaping!

"You know what?" Tenshi thundered furiously. "Fine. We'll _go_ with your fucking plan! Just go ahead and lead us since you seem to just _know_ what you're doing!"

"I will!" Mei hollered, turning around and storming off. A very angry Tenshi followed behind, grumbling about crazy friends and their crazy ideas.

**I was looking through all of the stories I had stored on my computer when I stumbled across this. Of course, I remembered about our co-written story together immediately and finished it up straight away. **

**Look at how long it took me to update this story. I'm a terrible person. Forgive me, Kita-senpai.**

**Hope this makes up for it, though. Took me about an hour and a half to take it from half a page to three. Yeah, not that great. I know. Sue me.**


End file.
